Little Things
by Sally Scotte
Summary: Donna just wants a quiet evening on the TARDIS. The Doctor just wants a quiet evening off the TARDIS.


The TARDIS jerked to a halt, throwing poor Donna Noble across the control room. She landed in the jump seat, blowing her hair out of her face and screaming at her designated driver.

"Oi! Martian! This your idea of an adventure, a bloody roller coaster in a box?"

The Doctor wasn't answering her. "Hey! Doctor!" He was still silent, so she pushed herself up from her awkward position and leaned to see around the console. "Doctor, you okay?"

"Fine, just brilliant!" he replied cheerily as he whipped around and lifted her out of the seat. "Still in one piece," he diagnosed with a smile and a wink. "Although....was your hair always that big? Really, putting a dent in the 80's is one thing but...."

"Watch it, Spaceman," Donna muttered, running her fingers through her now unruly red curls. "Have you seen _your_ head recently?" she shot back.

"Aaaanyway....come on, outside," he coaxed, reminding Donna of a puppy waiting to be let off his leash.

"Nope, not going," she stated, folding her arms. _I've just caught him doing the naughty on the living room floor,_ she thought with a smirk as she noticed his expression.

Clearly crestfallen, the Doctor cleared his throat. "But, Donna, I came here just for you," he whined. "I wanted to go to Woman Wept -it's a fantastic planet, they only named it that because they lost a bet- but I thought you'd love it here." He pouted for a couple minutes. "Come on," he begged.

"Listen, last time you said we were going somewhere I'd like we ended up in the 1920's," she muttered at him. "Two words. Giant wasp." She considered this. "No, three words. Giant FLIPPING wasp."

"Two words. Agatha Christie."

"Fair enough. But I still don't want to go," she argued. "I've run more in the last three days than I have in my whole life. I just want to have a quiet night. What do you say? I'll make us some tea and you can find Poirot on the telly. Deal?"

He sighed reluctantly, then nodded. "Fine. But I'm still going outside. You can start the tea." He started for the door. "I'll be back in as soon as it's over. Don't wait for me," he told her cryptically.

She watched him leave, her mouth hanging open as she battled with her curiosity. "Oi, as soon as what's over?" she finally relented, but the door had already shut behind him.

"Doctor, I'm talking to you, you prawn," she lectured, pushing the door open with her hip as she looked longingly in the direction of the TARDIS kitchen.

"Dumb Martian, I'm- Ooooh...."

"Took you long enough," he mused, gesturing for her to join him. She settled down beside him and they stared up at the sky in silence for several minutes.

"Suntiroon," he finally said, and Donna turned to look at him, confused. "That's where we are," he stated simply, "Suntiroon. Not to be confused with Sontaran, by the way."

She snorted and looked back up toward the sky, subtly shifting closer to her friend. "Thanks," she whispered. "Sorry I didn't want to come out. It's beautiful."

He reached out his hand and she wiggled her fingers into his, words unnecessary in light of the beautiful sunset before them.

The planet had a deep purple sky, becoming darker by the moment with streaks of navy blue and a hint of green as the stars tried to shine among the remaining golden light that was left over from the day. She felt comfortable against the silver grass, feeling it in her free hand, soft and beautiful and breathtaking. A shooting star made its way over the pair, illuminating the landscape for a brief moment and showing Donna the pale pink mountains and small huts of the world's inhabitants.

She shivered slightly and the Doctor let go of her hand and shrugged off his coat, draping it around her without a sound. They stared at the night sky as the last vestiges of green and gold slowly bled away into violet and indigo. It was still a bit cold, and the Doctor could sense her chill, putting an arm around her and drawing her closer as he looked around at the nearby river, flowing strong into a bright orange waterfall barely visible in the twilight.

"Doctor?" Donna finally whispered, breaking the spell cast by the view.

"Yeah, Donna? What is it?"

"Why'd you take me here of all places?" she asked. "I mean, not complaining, it's gorgeous, but why did we come to see a sunset? With you it's all chases and volcanoes and history and culture, never just....well, just this." She paused and he rubbed his hand over her shoulder to warm her. "It's all so big, so....massive with you. What made you come here?"

"Because you, Donna Noble," he told her sincerely, "you appreciate the little things."

They gazed at the night sky for another ten minutes, then the Doctor stood up, helping Donna join him and leading her back into the TARDIS in silence.

They fell asleep on one of the couches that night, leaning into each other, their mugs of tea set before them only half drank and the television silent. The only sound each could hear was of the other's simple, rhythmic breathing.


End file.
